videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K15
WWE 2K15 was released in 2014 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. In 2015, it was released for Microsoft Windows and Mobile Phones. It was developed by Yuke's and published by 2K Sports. Gameplay The Player must choose a Wrestler, and must defeat their opponent. Their are various moves, taunts and finishers the player are able to use. Character Roster Superstars *Alberto Del Rio *Adrian Neville *Bad News Barrett *Batista *Big E *Big Show *Bray Wyatt *Brock Lesnar *Bo Dallas *Bill DeMott *Cesaro *Chris Jericho *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Corey Graves *Curtis Axel *Damien Sandow *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler *Erick Rowan *Fandango *Goldust *Hulk Hogan *Jack Swagger *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *John Cena *Justin Gabriel *Kane *Kofi Kingston *Luke Harper *Mark Henry *Miz *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Rob Van Dam *Rusev *Rock *Roman Reigns *R-Truth *Ryback *Sami Zayn *Santino Marella *Seth Rollins *Shawn Michaels *Sheamus *Sting *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Tyson Kidd *The Undertaker *Xavier Woods Divas *AJ Lee *Brie Bella *Cameron *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Summer Rae *Tamina Snuka Downloadable Content Superstars *Adam Rose *Andre the Giant *Bam Bam Bigelow *Colonel Mustafa *Christian *Diamond Dallas Page *Edge *Fit Finlay *Honky Tonk Man *Hulk Hogan *JBL *Konnor *Lex Luger *Lord Steven Regal *Randy Savage *Rick Rude *The Great Khali *Viktor Divas *Emma *Paige Story Hustle, Loyalty, Disrespect At Money in the Bank '11, CM Punk had a match against John Cena for the WWE Championship, and succeeded in winning, and fled the arena. Days later, John Cena had a match against Rey Mysterio, who was in possession of the Title at Raw. At SummerSlam '11, Punk had a bout with Cena for the WWE Undisputed Championship, and succeeded. Later at Raw, Cena and Punk had a match to determine who would be the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship, and ended in a win for Cena. As a result of this, Cena fought Alberto Del Rio for the Championship at Night of Champions '11. In this same event, Triple H fought Cena's Rival, CM Punk at the same event. At Hell in a Cell '11, a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship involved CM Punk, John Cena and Alberto Del Rio, and despite Cena and Punk's efforts, Alberto Del Rio won. After this, at Survivor Series '11, Punk fought him, and retaken the title. In 2012, Punk had a singles match against Big Show, and a Championship match against Cena, which Punk won, leading to the title being retained. In an unlikely alliance, Punk teamed up with Cena to face Big Show and Daniel Bryan in a Tag Team Match. At SummerSlam '12, a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship occurred, with the participents being Punk, Cena and Big Show, but CM Punk won the match. In Night of Champions '12, Cena fought Punk again in an attempt to win the title, but yet again failed. Hell in a Cell '12, resulted in Punk again retaining the title, after a match against Rusev. The two rivals eventually fought each other again at Raw. At Survivor Series '12, yet another Triple Threat match for the Championship occurred, between Punk, Cena and Ryback, but as Punk won again, the championship was successfully defended. In the 2013 Royal Rumble, Punk fought The Rock to try and keep the title. However, he was defeated due to interference from The Shield. At Elimination Chamber '13, Punk attempted to win back the title from The Rock, but didnt succeed. Both wanting to win the title, Cena and Punk fought each other at Raw to become the #1 Contender. Best Friends, Bitter Enemies .At SummerSlam '02, Shawn Michaels defeated Triple H in an unsanctioned match. Later at Raw, Kane fought Triple H in a casket match. Kane and Booker T then teamed up in a Tag Team match against Triple H and Chris Jericho. At Survivor Series '02, an Elimination Chamber Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship occurred, with the participents being Triple H, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Booker T, Rob Van Dam and Kane. Michaels won, and won the title. In a later match at Raw, Michaels fought Rob Van Dam in an effort to retain the title. However, a 3 Stages of Hell match occurred, and Triple H fought Rob Van Dam to get the Championship. At Armageddon '02, Triple H defeated Shawn Michaels in a 3 Stages of Hell Match, and won the Championship off him. For Backlash '03, a Six Man Tag Team match occurred, with Triple H, Chris Jericho and Ric Flair fighting Booker T, Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash. Ric Flair later fought Michaels at Bad Blood '03, and won. Ric Flair then went with Batista to Armageddon '03, where Michaels was to fight him. Michaels however defeated Batista. At Raw, Shawn Michaels had a Championship match against his rival, Triple H. They would compete for it again at the 2004 Royal Rumble, Triple H fought Michaels in a Last Man Standing match for the World Heavyweight Championship, but resulted in a draw, resulting in Triple H keeping the title. After Shawn Michaels had a match against Randy Orton, he fought Triple H in a Hell in a Cell match at Bad Blood '04, but this resulted in a victory for Triple H. One More Match DLC At Extreme Rules '11, Christian fought Alberto Del Rio in a Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship, and won. At SmackDown, Randy Orton defeated Christian to win the title he recently earned. At a later time, a Tag Team Match occurred, with Randy Orton and Christian against Sheamus and Mark Henry. In Over the Limit '11, Randy Orton defended his title from Christian. Wanting to win back the title, Christian participated in a Triple Threat match to become a #1 Contender, facing Sheamus and Mark Henry. Sheamus, being the winner of the match, fought Randy Orton, but failed in his attempt to win the title. Later, at WWE Capitol Punishment, Randy Orton again retained his title after defeating Christian. At Money in the Bank '11, Randy Orton again fought Christian, but was disqualified, and the match allowed the title to pass to Christian. In a No Holds Barred Match at SummerSlam '11, Randy Orton defeated Christian and regained his title. Hall of Pain DLC Mark Henry fights Big Show at Money in the Bank '11, and won. At SmackDown, Mark Henry engages in a Brawl with Kane backstage. Mark Henry then defeated Sheamus in SummerSlam '11 by countout. Subsequently, he has a match against The Great Khali at SmackDown. .At Vengeance '11, Mark Henry and Big Show fought for the World Heavyweight Championship, but the match resulted in a No Contest result, resulting in Mark Henry retaining the title. He then fought in a Steel Cage match to retain the title, competing against Daniel Bryan. At Raw, Mark Henry had to fight in a 1v2 Handicap Match, against Jey and Jimmy Uso. At WrestleMania 29, Mark Henry defeated Ryback in a singles match. Path of the Warrior DLC .At SummerSlam '88, The Ultimate Warrior defeated The Honky Tonk Man to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship, who then defended it against Andre the Giant at Saturday Night's Main Event. Ultimate Warrior then defeated Hulk Hogan at WrestleMania VI for the WWF Championship, leaving the Intercontinental Championship vacant. He had to defend the title from Rick Rude at SummerSlam '90. A year later, in 1991, at WrestleMania VII, he engaged in a Career VS Career match with Randy Savage, and defeated him, forcing Savage to retire. At a WWE Live event in the same year, Ultimate Warrior engaged in a Body Bag match against The Undertaker. After Sgt. Slaughters betrayal of the US, and his teaming with Colonel Mustafa and General Adnan, Ultimate Warrior and Hulk Hogan engaged in a 2v3 Handicap match against them, and won. Ultimate Warrior, however was fired after threatening Mr McMahon. After returning to WWF, he fought against Hunter Hearst Helmsley at WrestleMania XII, and won. Category:2014 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:2015 Category:Windows Category:Mobile Phone Category:Sports Category:Fighting Category:WWE Category:Developed by Yuke's Category:Published by 2K Sports Category:Videogame